


Water

by SML8180



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe just wants to swim, Good Elijah Kamski, Kamski cares, Let Chloe swim 2k38, Swimming, idk how to write Kamski, it's kind of a fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: RT600 Chloe has always wondered what it would be like to swim, and though she never said anything, Kamski knows it.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Posted this on Tumblr today, and decided to share it here, as well. I based this off of an idea/post by @neverwither and @theveryfirst over on Tumblr. I hope you guys all like this! Also, this turned out far longer than I had intended. Oh well.

What would it feel like to be in the water? To swim, and not think of anything but the weightless feeling? Chloe RT600 could only imagine as she watched her creator and newer ST200 models, all with her own face, enjoying the pool in the winter and the lake around the villa in the summer. Unlike her newer counterparts, RT600 Chloe wasn’t waterproof. She never said anything, but she would often wish to join the others; They seemed to have so much fun, after all. She had watched and wished, silently, for years. That was, until one day, when Elijah Kamski, her creator, the man she and all the others lived for, asked her to follow him.

“Is there something you need, Elijah?” she asked calmly, her voice as light and pleasing as ever, but holding a small tone of curiosity.

“I just want to check on a few things, make sure that you’re functioning properly,” came Kamski’s answer. He didn’t want to give away what he had planned just yet.

Chloe followed the man into the space that was set up as his work-space. Despite no longer working directly with CyberLife, Kamski still enjoyed tinkering and creating. Aside from that, he did have to maintain all the Chloe models that lived with him, after all. Why pay to have repairs done when you were the one who created the technology?

“I’ll have to partially shut you down, Chloe. I’ll be making some adjustments, and though I know you can keep still for me, it’ll be easier if you’re out completely,” Kamski spoke as he readied what he would need. The various tools were all in different drawers and cases dotted around the room. A maintenance bay was set up at the far corner of the room, and a sturdy table was set up, as well, normally used for smaller repairs.

“I understand,” answered the blonde, as she approached the maintenance bay, positioning herself so that the arms of the device could easily pick her up. Sure enough, her slim frame was lifted by the arms, and the next thing she knew, everything went black and silent.

The partial shutdown was much like a dark and lucid void. RT600 was still aware of things going on, but she couldn’t see, or hear, or move. Only feel. She trusted Elijah, though, and so it was a very calm experience, almost as if she were floating. Was this what it felt like to be in water?

Chloe had no sense of time passing, she only knew when Elijah was finished, as she was reactivated. The light of the room blinded her for a moment as she adjusted to it again. She was lowered to the ground, and Elijah ensured she could stand and move normally before smiling.

“Everything seems to be just fine, now. It should buy you some extra time, for now,” he informed her, as he put away the last of his tools. “I was going to go down to the lake in a bit, would you like to join me?” the man turned to face the ever-young blonde, a subtle joyful hope glinting in his pale blue eyes. He almost seemed more excited than usual to go down to the water.

“Wouldn’t you like to take one of the others? I am not suited to be around water, after all,” came Chloe’s hesitant reply. Whenever he went down the the lake, Elijah would swim, and she didn’t want to prevent that.

“No, I’d like for you to come this time. You never come, after all,” was Kamski’s simple reply.

“If you insist, I won’t argue.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll go and change, and you should get on some shoes, I wouldn’t want you to roll an ankle on the way down.” Without waiting for a reply, Elijah left the room, leaving the door ajar for Chloe.

The blonde smiled to herself, and made her way to one of the bedrooms, the one that had been set up just for her by Kamski when he’d first moved into the spacious home. Everything was clean and organized, though she noticed one thing out of place, a small box on her bed, with a folded note set on top of it. She opened the note to find the following:

Chloe,

Please, put this on, and we’ll go down to the lake. I have a surprise for you.

-E.K

PS: Make sure you also wear shoes, it would be a shame to twist an ankle on the way down.

Curious, the female opened the small box, to reveal a pale blue, single-piece swimsuit, that was just her size. The sides and belly of the suit had a number of cut-outs, making it appear as if the suit were made up of a number of straps that connected the bottom and top portions. Starting to put two and two together, Chloe changed into the suit, pulling the dark blue robe out from the box, and slipping the light garment on, tying the belt around her waist. After slipping on a set of sandals, she went to meet Kamski at the door. As usual, he had on his robe, swimsuit underneath, and he held a soft towel bundled under his arm.

He didn’t address Chloe’s new clothing as the made their way down the path towards the lake that surrounded the villa. He didn’t say much of anything at all, really, until they arrived. The towel was set on a small bench that had been constructed by the water’s edge, and his robe was discarded beside the towel. As usual, he seemed to waste no time in getting into the water, as Chloe simply took a seat on the bench, as she always did.

“Could you come here, Chloe?” Kamski questioned from the water’s edge. He was currently only about knee-deep in the water.

“What about the water?” Chloe’s reply was curious, though she stood, slipping her sandals off as she stepped towards the water, stopping before her feet got wet.

“Don’t worry. Toss your robe aside, I made a few adjustments, you don’t need to worry,”

Kamski’s words and tone were reassuring, as he reached a hand out to her. Thinking for a moment, she didn’t say a word as she untied her robe, letting it fall from her shoulders. She tossed the light fabric aside, and it joined Kamski’s robe on the bench. Taking the man’s hand, she slowly stepped into the water, feeling the cool liquid lapping at her feet gently.

“There you go. I’ve got you,” Kamski encouraged her, gently leading Chloe by the hand into the water, backing up as she came closer.

Though she trusted him, Chloe was expecting error messages to pop into her vision as she felt the water against her skin. But, as she got to the point of being chest deep, none had come, and she smiled brightly, fully realizing what Kamski had done. She was waterproof, now. Finally, after all this time, she finally knew what it was like to be in the water.

Elijah let go of Chloe’s hand, letting the blonde android find her way in the water. The smile on her face was the brightest he’d seen from any of the Chloe models. The pure joy in her laugh as she floated on her back and swam around him would be with him until the day he died. And as she climbed up onto a rock that was in the water, carefully perching herself atop it and looking over the lake, he knew that he’d brought her one of the best things. Joy. 

Chloe finally knew what it was like to swim. She finally felt the water.


End file.
